Prior computer systems provide helpful information to on-line computer users in a help-mode. One prior help mode displays help information to computer users in graphic screen objects, which are commonly called balloons. In prior computer systems help balloons may be positioned arbitrarily. Often the help balloon obscures the item that prompted the request for help. This is a disadvantage for computer users who are frequently interrupted and may not readily recall why they requested help.
Some prior systems utilize standard balloon sizes. Every balloon is the same size regardless of the amount of information displayed within the balloon. Standard sized balloons can produce aesthetically displeasing results.